Christmas to those in Cocoon
by xPepsiChanx
Summary: Christmas is slowly approaching!. Fang and Vanille get ready for the holiday to start


**A/N: -.. Dude there's so many sirens outside ;u;. I didn't do anything!. I'm kidding. I haven't done anything BUT YOU KNOW. I kinda hadda back fire on the last one, I'm not used to the ways of Fanficiton yet.. Or to do a new chapter.. OTL.- Anyway. This one will be christmas like, and caution: FangxVanille, as well as.. Some embarassing moments of Snow? ouo. - And I'm so tired! Yet I don't wanna go to bed.. Let alone todays the 5th! MEANING LUMINOUS FROM MAPLE COMES OUT WHOOO- Okay. OTL sorry. c: - And some moments of VanilexHope- Which I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT. How I dislike Hope x Vanille- No offense to those who do ;u;.**

A red haired, pale skinned female was walking along the out looks of a hardware store, it seemed she was looking for any decoration. A tanned, black haired female next to her was yawning. Of coursingly, the red haired had her hair tied up into two pigtails, curly enough to look abnormal. She was wearing her snow attire, which consisted of a regular pink dress, a white coat that was all fur. Wearing yellow shoes, along the cuff was a bit of fur. White, and white leggings to fit it all. She had pink mittens, to keep her hands at warmth. Her friend there, or as she states 'her lover' and 'Her partner', was wearing regularly a black leather jacket with the inside is outlined with black fur, a black shirt, blue dark jeans and regular black tennis shoes. A blue scarf, and blue mittens also. However, mostly the scarf was wrapped around the red haired.  
''Fang!- I want these!'' The red haired exclaimed, whining to her partner. She was crouching down as she grabbed a small detail of snow flakes, with sticks on the back and could be in anywhere. On the door, or on the window. The tanned woman looked at her "Vanille.. Do we have to decorate our house?.." She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why? Ughh.." Fang looked bored already, no doubt about it. She wanted to just go home, enjoy the fire with Vanille, have dinner, take her bath, and go straight to bed.  
"Because! Every year we decorate our house." Vanille looked up at Fang, with those beaming, cute adorable bright green eyes of hers. Which Fang couldn't resist. "Fine." She replied with, and after a few hours of shopping, spending their gil and coming home. Vanille carried in the light bags, which accounted to five. And Fang with the heavy bags, accounted to four. They, both, placed the bags into the living room floor. 'Yay~!' Vanille squealed, and hugged her love. "Thank you, thank you, thank you-" She continued repeatingly saying, until Fang had interrupted her with a fast peck on the lips. Which made her fluster, and her face to lit up in a red manner.  
By the time, the two Pulse people had finished setting their house up, in mutliple colors and amazing detail, according to Vanille's side. It was around midnight. To which Vanille was lazily sleeping as is. She walked up the stairs after slipping her shoes off at the door, lazingly. She walked to Fang's room, instead of hers. Which was right next to her partners. The red haired female then prompted down onto her bed. To which the tanned female crossed her arms and let out a chuckle.  
"Tired?" To which she asked.  
"Yes.." The red haired replied through a mumble.  
"Then go sleep in your room-" The tanned one wanted to respond.  
"Ohh, but can't I sleep with you?" Vanille quickly sat up, and ran over to her. Stumbling a little. "My bed gets lonely.. And I do too.." Vanille said with a small hint of redness opening onto her cheeks. "Fine fine, I don't mind." Fang chuckled, and pulled her into an embrace. To which lasted a few seconds, until they both jumped by a ring of a door bell. "Ugh! Who dares to interrupt our moment!" Fang growled out, and let go of Vanille, to which they both hurried down the steps. Fang swung the door open, towards her and almost hit Vanille. She was grinding her teeth, a bad habit. "Sorry to interrupt you, Fang, Vanille. But uh..-" It seemed to be a silver haired man- No I take that back, a regular-going-through-puberty-teen. "My dad isn't home.. And I lost the key.." He continued on. "I was w-wondering if I could stay with you guys..Until my dad calls me.." Vanille, eagirly and happy. Pushed Fang out of the way, Fang however. Didn't like this, and for the fact, didn't wanna be bothered,  
"No"- "Yes!". To which the Pulse's had answered with, Of course you can tell who said no and yes. To which the teen looked at them blankily. "I-I'll just ask Light.." He said, turning back. And sneezed.- To which this caught Vanille's attention, she quickly grabbed him by his scarf, nearly choking him!. - Then pulled him into a hug. "You can stay" To which the female had stopped huggign him when Fang had a jealous reaction, noticing her face was into her cleavage. After a while, Hope decided to sleep on the couch, while Fang and Vanille were in her room.  
Fang was cuddling up to Vanille, and kept mumbling "Mine.."- Fang's never liked the teen, for some reasons unknown. Vanille giggled, and held onto her love's arm. "Yours." She replied, to which they both fell asleep soon after their eyes getting heavy.

The next morning had arrived quick for the three- Two. Apparently Bartholomew had came to pick Hope up in the morning when he found his whereabouts. Vanille woke up, and noticed her nightgown was messed up in a way, uncovering slightly to show her panties, along with the strap falling. She rubbed her eye, to tired to even notice it. Until she looked down and had wondered if something happened to them and she blacked out. - No it came back to her, they just fell asleep. That's all. She slowly got out of bed, and before she slid off of the bed and stood up, she felt a sudden hand grab out to her, to which she shrieked and was pulled back. "Mine.." The tanned female opened her eyes and chuckled. Letting go of her hand "Oh don't do that!" Vanille exclaimed. About to hit her if not that then curl up into a ball. To which they both walked down stairs to find the teen was out of the house "Aww" To which the red haired let out which she found out. "I wanted to go shopping with him" She knew saying that would've made Fang mad. "Since my partner here doesn't like it." She huffed and walked into the kitchen. "- Vanille!" - "Just kidding" Escaped the red hair's mouth. With a giggle after. "I don't mind if you don't like to. As long as you go" She said. After a silence entered them. To which a knock after her saying that had entered the room. To which, Vanille opened this time. It was one of the Farron sisters. "Serah!" To which Vanille yelled out and hugged her. But stopped when she felt a ton of snow all over her. "Brrr! Let's get you inside" Vanille said, and helped her in. "T-T-Thanks" Serah chittered and chattered with her teeth. Fang started up a fire on the fire place, with her amazing fire spell from her ravager mode, and the wood that she reput there.

After a while of explaining how Serah wanted to go searching for the perfect tree with Lightning, her and them two. Vanille eagirly and happily responded with a yes, as Fang noticed they didn't have one either, so did she. Which was a surprise. They got dressed, and set out. Catching up with Lightning and Snow. They finally went out to a good tree place that sold cheap, to high priced trees. Serah couldn't wait to pick out her favorite, and Lightning joined along for hers also. "Today marks December first" Vanille thought to herself, while they splitted up into three groups, Light on her own, the fiancee's together, to which meant Snow and Serah. And the two lovebirds, Vanille and Fang. While searching, Vanille wanted to find one that looked like her ideal, one that looked alot like being on Gran Pulse, one big enough to fit in their house and not take alot of space. "Can we just pick one?" Fang exclaimed, tired as is. "I wanna go home, and take a bubble bath.. With you" She said, wrapping her arms around Vanile, and walekd along with her. Resting her chin on her shoulder. "No! We need a tree.. That looks like it's from Gran Pulse" She said, not trying to sound like she was whining, for she wanted that kind of tree. After a few minutes to possibly an hour of searching, Vanille found one. That looked and was explained as to the one she wanted. But the price..  
"Noo!" Vanille shouted out. Letting tears fall "it's just a tre-" "No ;u; It's a tree I like."  
Fang comforted her, and noticed it was cheap in her range. Since of course she never bought anything person other than the stuff they bought last night along with the house, and her clothes. Along with some other stuff like kitchen utensils- And so on and so forth. So of course, time went by and Vanille watched as how Fang barganed, which isn't something new to make it lower, and they both brought it. Vanille was cheery and happy. Upbeat than usual, and after re-meeting up with Serah, Snow and Light with their desired trees. They greeted goodbye, and to meet later on when things are all set. The two got home, and put their tree up and ready, next to the fire place, but not too close. To which Fang did her water attack to put it out forcingly. As soon as they finished putting it up, they both smiled. The phone rang, and Fang was the first to answer. Vanille could overhear Lightning on the phone. 'Fangg~ I'ma go take a bath now~". She giggled, and ran up the stairs. "Ew." Lightning could be heard on the other line "Shut up." Fang said in return. After their half enough talk, and Vanille being in the bath. Fang settled on something, that Lightning invited her to. And said both her and Vanille would be there. Confused on how Vanille could hear their conversation because she moved to the upstairs bedroom. She then jumped when Fang opened up the door. "We're going drinking!"- "But I'm nineteen". Vanille had said, crushing the tanned one's dream. "Yeahh.. But.. You're five hundred and nineteen.." Fang said quietly and sad like. "Oh that's right!" - Is what the red haired responded, and Fang quickly lit up in smiles. "But no." She said, making Fang go back to being sad and stuff. "I don't drink. You can go though." She said, merging herself into the easingly calming water, and by merging, I mean she sinked in. And stopped when her mouth was under the water and closed her eyes. Having bubbles in every inch of the water  
- After minutes to an hour went by, Vanille out of the bath and slipped on her nightgown in her room, her hair being drenched in water. It seemed that she continued talking to Fang about her time of going out. "You go!." Vanille whined. "I'll just stay home, or go with Serah to the mall" She said, promptly throwing herself down onto her bed. "B-But!" Fang replied with. "No." Vanille said, and looked up at her. "You go!- Who is going anyway?" She had asked, tilting her head in a curiosity. To which, not noticing her hair was down. "Your hairs down- And just me and Light. Maybe Sazh, or Snow. Don't know. She just said her and me" Fang responded, sitting next to her. "Oh. I see- Well I'll read a book or be with Serah" Vanille said with an eager smile. She put her pigtails up and stretched. Soon enough, Fang decided to go without her. To which Vanille had plans for this. She decided to just sit in her room, and write down mutliple ideas of what would be fun to do.

By the time it was midnight, three pages of paper on the ground, multiple led breakings on her bed and a passed out pigtailed-red haired in her bed. She was awoken by noise of someone coming upstairs. She didn't mind to much of it, and decided to go back to sleep. She was curious as to who it was instead, and sat up. She gulped, and wondered to herself 'What if it's not Fang?!' - 'I Left the door unlocked..' She kept thinking, and walked to her door and opened up her door, to which she fell back when she saw Fang pass by the door. "Oh-" Fang said with a hiccup ending after. "Sorry ^^''." - Vanille sighed in relief. "Oh jesus don't do that to me!" to which Fang helped her up, and then brought her into a hug, walking into her bedroom after kicking the door close. And nibbled on the top of her ear, to which Vanille let out a small, playful shriek. Her face lighting up in a crimson red manner.

**A/N= - OKAY LET'S JUST SAY. MOMENTS PASS AND I DON'T WANNA WRITE THIS PART BECAUSE IT'S PERVVYYY.. - And I kinda lost my inspiration to do thiss.. But I'll try and add new chapters.**


End file.
